Precision Research, Inc. will develop an improved method and associated hardware to isolate and amplify nucleic acid sequences. Nucleic acid sequencing, analysis, and amplification is a large growing research tool for genetic and microbial scientists. Commercialization opportunities in genomics, molecular biology, diagnostics, gene therapy, environmental control, pharmacogenomics, proteomics, etc. are all in their infancy. Although basic techniques in isolation and sequencing have advanced rapidly, improvements are still needed in automating techniques for purification and amplification of target sequences. Precision Research will provide a new integrated method, which will both improve the isolation of target sequences and the efficiency of PCR amplification of these sequences. Along with the method, Precision Research will develop all hardware and software for a prototype which will automate the isolation and amplification method in a manner that will also provide for containment of the steps to minimize contamination. The initial opportunity will focus on the current marketplace needs for research in genomics and molecular biology. Integration of automated analytical capabilities with associated probes, will provide secondary market opportunities m diagnostics. Advancement of this technology will also lead to improved efficiency in scale-up models, which is required in environmental control and proteomic applications. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: This research will provide improve methodologies, materials, an instrumentation to advance the efficiencies and scale-up of nucleic acid sequencing research. Opportunities exist in genomic and molecular biology research, diagnostics, environmental control, and proteomics. There will a need for production quantities of this type of reagent in the near future. This method may be able to meet this need.